


【授权翻译】I Win |by：Exaggerated_Specificity

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Sam, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Impala Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文发生在第六季Sam拿回他的灵魂之后。Sam痛苦的记忆在Dean心里仍然记忆犹新，他不顾一切地给予他的小弟弟他所能给予的所有快乐来帮忙弥补这一点。他们在Bobby的车道外面，靠着Impala，Dean打赌他甚至可以不用拉开Sam的拉链就让他高潮。</p><p>这是受到Andy的一副令人惊艳的图的启发，根据Kristin的鼓励和请求而写的。</p><p> <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】I Win |by：Exaggerated_Specificity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408687) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



在他们接吻时，Sam巨大的手饥渴地滑过Dean背上绷紧的肌肉。他们的嘴结合在一起，下流、激情而又急切，两个人都试图补回他们失去的时间。Sam长长的手指沿着Dean磨损的旧T恤掠过，向下滑过牛仔裤后袋。Dean沙哑地呻吟催促着Sam继续，他紧捏着Dean的屁股，让他们的拉链摩擦在一起。

操，这真是太久了。

Sam蹒跚着向后靠在被晒得发烫的Impala的挡泥板上，把Dean拉近得几乎要踩到他的脚尖了。他们的身体那么紧地挤贴在一起，Dean仅仅只能勉强呼吸。Sam巨大的手掌带着强烈的占有欲放在他身上的感觉太棒了，Dean忍不住想让Sam掌控一切，但Dean有另外的计划。他挣脱开来，气喘吁吁的，声音粗糙又性感渴切。

“嗨，我之前有没有告诉你……？禁止触摸。这是我的表演，baby boy。把你那双手放在随便什么你能管好它们的地方，明白了吗？”在Sam对他简单地点点头时，他挑起了眉毛得意地笑着。“很好，现在我们到哪儿了？”

Dean的嘴唇寻找到Sam的喉咙附近，粗暴凌乱地亲吻着那个地方，吮吸啃咬着咸咸的皮肤。他的手顺着Sam的胳膊爬下去，描摹着他的二头肌结实的隆起以及小臂上浅棕色的毛发，最终游走到那道仍旧缠绕在他兄弟手腕上的模糊印记。当Death把他的灵魂放回他的体内时，Sam无力而绝望地挣扎反抗着手铐，那金属深深勒了进去。每当Dean想起Sam大喊“不！离我远点！”，冰冷就漫过他的血液。Sam那时没有灵魂的眼里不知为何充满着绝望，向Dean恳求着不要让那发生。

“Dean，拜托！”

Sam渴望的声音猛地把Dean拉离了那些历历在目的恶劣回忆。虽然那跟Sam被捆在Bobby的地下室床上时大喊的是同样的一些话，这次它们在性质上有完全的不同。Sam仍然是绝望的。只是现在他是急切的，需求着的，以及渴望着Dean的碰触，乞求着完全不同的解放。

Dean用这些在他脑中飞速闪过的痛苦画面催促着自己，加剧着他用纯粹的快乐来清除取代那些记忆的侵犯的需求。Sam让Dean慢慢把他赤裸的身躯向后躺到Impala的发动机罩上，胳膊被拉到头顶上方。Sam让手臂交叉着，头靠在了上面，当Dean的舌尖沿着他的胸骨正中划上来时，他歪着头向下看着Dean。

Sam的身体已经有了一些变化，但他尝起来正像是Dean记忆里那样。Sam的汗水强烈的咸味下面那种淡淡的简单的旅馆肥皂的味道让Dean渴望。他又一次舔过去，这次让他的舌头沿着他兄弟的髋骨曲线往上，经过腹斜肌结实的起伏线条。Dean一次又一次舔过同样的路线，舌尖在Sam婴儿般纤细的毛发和棕色的皮肤上打着转。他舔舐着，直到Sam扭动喘息着，被过度刺激的皮肤布满了鸡皮疙瘩。舔舐着，直到Dean只能尝到他自己的唾液而不是Sam的皮肤味道为止。

“上帝啊，操！你见鬼的舌头，Dean……”Sam呻吟着，在Dean身下扭动着。当Dean的嘴沿路滑上Sam另一边身躯时，他的话渐渐变成了一些急切的胡言乱语。

这让他完全沉醉了。Sam的味道和触觉就在他的舌尖，Sam填满了他的嗅觉，Sam阴茎坚硬的曲线精神百倍地透过牛仔裤抵着Dean的腹部。Dean准确攻击着，知道每一个该按下的开关，拧住每一个敏感之处。他设法保持住精确的专注焦点，虽然他的渴望和他兄弟的正一起不断升级。

Dean只是想要——不，需要——Sam无处不在，铭刻在他身体的每一个细胞上。他想要耗尽和吸收Sam的每一滴精华，榨取每一声疯狂性爱的呜咽和呻吟，用只有他知道的方式宠爱Sam，直到世界在他们身边溶解。Dean想要拖延这些纯粹、极乐的短暂时刻，在Sam再度像沙子从他指间流逝一样消失之前。

在他内心深处他知道他们有可能像这样被逮到。Bobby可能在任何时候回来，然后发现他们长期保守的秘密。他们之前曾经谈论过把他们的事告诉Bobby，但Dean不认为让他们的代理父亲因为发现Dean正吮吸着Sam的乳头，而Sam在Impala的前盖上像个色情影星一样伸展着身体而呆住，会是他们最后一次讨论这事时Sam脑袋里想到的东西。

这并没有让他慢下来，起身离开，亦或是为他放纵的肢体膜拜找一个更隐秘的地方，Dean的本能占据了他的思维让他继续动作。他发现自己正把Sam的膝盖抬起来，进一步分开他的双腿，而他几乎爬到Sam身上，嘴唇紧锁着Sam乳头周围那圈暗棕色的蓓蕾。Sam弓着背，呼吸因为Dean的舌头慢慢来回挤压摩擦他敏感的乳头而断断续续。Dean的舌尖绕着Sam乳晕边缘的凸起打转，轻轻弹动着让它变硬。

“Dean——啊！只是……Fuckkk。只是吸它……拜托……”Sam挺起胸膛送到Dean的嘴里，渴求着吮吸，请求着。Dean含着Sam坚硬的小凸起得意地笑起来。他稍稍向后撤身温柔地啃咬了Sam一下，而不是给他所想要的。

“想要我吸你的乳头，Sammy？要是我这么干的话你见鬼的会湿得一塌糊涂吗？”

Dean的手一路慢吞吞朝上滑到Sam左腿前面。他非常清楚Sam的老二早已湿淋淋的了，在他的臀部挤压之下像漏水的水龙头似的。他想要就这样让Sam高潮。只是吮吸轻咬然后舔着他，牛仔裤仍然穿在身上，漂亮的粗大阴茎得到的摩擦力甚至远远不够算进影响他高潮的因素里。

当他的手碰到Sam牛仔裤的腰带时，Dean继续往前，指甲向上滑到Sam的腹部。随着刮痕遍布胸肌，他张开五指，仅仅擦过Sam的乳头边缘。嘴唇研磨着一边乳头，保持着它的灼热和湿滑，让他乞求着Dean的嘴巴。Sam的呜咽声越来越高，几乎是痛苦的，因为他的两边乳头都被戏弄着——一边渴望着Dean湿热的嘴，另一边渴求着刮擦或被拧捏。

“这么见鬼的敏感。上帝，我他妈的爱死这个了。”Dean在低声说话的同时仍然保证嘴唇紧贴着Sam的乳头，柔软的嘴唇戏弄着硬得像石头一样的小点。Dean稍稍向后靠，湿漉漉的舌头刷过Sam另一边乳首，留下潮湿的液体，然后站起来，双眼贪婪地吞噬着他美极了的弟弟。

他的手爬到Sam结实的二头肌下面，赞美着那优雅，强壮的肌肉线条，然后擦过腋窝下的黑色毛发。Dean长期握枪而长了茧子的双手抚过Sam胸肌的其余部分，温柔地拨弄着两边乳头，缓慢而耐心的。当Dean把Sam潮湿硬挺的乳尖夹在指尖轻轻挤压拉扯着时，Sam大声呻吟起来，再一次拱起胸膛送进他的手里。

Dean开始有节奏地用力拉扯时，一连串断断续续的呻吟和诅咒从Sam明亮的粉色嘴里倾泻而出。从左到右，拉扯挤压，然后又从左到右，一次又一次的。Sam坚持把他的手臂交叉固定在脑后同一个地方，靠着黑美人的喷漆发动机罩，但他的臀部拼命拱起，渴望着摩擦。Dean给了Sam左边乳尖最后一次剧烈的拉扯，然后手指从Sam身侧划下。他再次戏弄着Sam裤子边缘的腰部肌肤，手指伸进Sam髋骨突起部分所造成的与裤子之间的缝隙里轻点。Dean知道添上手指转着圈越来越靠近Sam渴求的勃起，会把他推到更接近边缘的地方。

“已经太长时间了，Sammy。该死地想你，你知道？”

他慢慢解开Sam的腰带，确保他的兄弟能感觉到每一下轻轻的拉扯，和皮革的摩擦。皮带扣不知不觉打开的时候发出了轻轻的叮当声，和Sam饥渴的呻吟声形成了强烈的对比。他的手指梳理过Sam小腹上的毛发，滑进湿热的牛仔裤里，探寻着从他的阴茎顶端滴落的前液。

他知道Sam想要他解开裤子前襟，把他从拳击短裤的洞里拉出来，让那巨大沉重的阴茎暴露在空气里。但是Dean反而把手指伸进松紧带之下找到Sam的阴茎头部压住，轻轻在顶端上转着圈。湿透了的布料摩擦着Dean的指关节，他的指尖贪婪地滑过Sam的那条小裂缝。从Sam喉间溢出的声音几乎不像人类能发出来的，只是一声被过度刺激的喘息和呻吟的合唱。Dean催促着他继续发出那样的声音。

“快点……告诉我这是什么感觉。让我听到你说。你现在这么大了，Sam，但你叫得就像是多年以前你让我夺走你的第一次时那样。因为我的老二而变成了这样一个热辣的小荡妇。对吧，宝贝儿？”

Dean把手从他兄弟的牛仔裤里拉出来，向上滑到浓密的毛发里，在Sam平滑紧绷的腹部打着转。他把手指放进嘴里，Sam的味道在舌尖迸发，让他的阴茎和双球在拳击短裤狭小的空间里绷得紧紧的。他不能让它白白浪费。

他放开了Sam被凌虐的乳头，舔干净Sam的耻骨和肚脐之间残留的前液痕迹。那甜蜜的咸味让Dean兴奋不已。照这样下去，他会比Sam更早输掉。

“快要为我高潮了吗，宝贝？”Dean的话语浓烈而甜蜜，像奶油一般。事实是Dean比Sam更需要这个。他只是需要看到Sam再次感觉到，再次体会到快感。像他在经历Lucifer之前，经历地狱之前，在变成一个没有灵魂的机器人之前那样强烈。Dean抓住Sam的屁股，隔着牛仔裤把他们的勃起挤压在一起，随着节奏摩擦着。

“为我高潮吧，Sam。操，我需要你做这个……就让一切都过去。”

看着Sam迷失在狂喜之中，那对Dean来说几乎是无法抗拒的。Dean需要给他这个。他想要给Sam他所拥有的一切。让他的爱以最纯粹，原始的形式冲刷过Sam，来替代他似乎总是没法成功说出的语言。

当Sam的身体抵着他抽搐着，因为高潮的力量摇晃着身体，汗珠从他的皮肤上甩开时，泪水在Dean的眼角聚集。Sam口中泻出最后一声叫喊，一声被中断的纯粹、狂热而激烈的哭喊。他的胳膊胡乱挥舞着，汗湿的手掌擦过挡风玻璃，紧抓住汽车的发动机罩。

当Dean来回磨蹭着他的兄弟时，他能感觉到本质上的改变。Dean最后向前抽插几次达到了高潮，因为Sam刚刚射在他的拳击短裤前面的精液而弄出了一些滑腻的挤压声。他蜷起身子躺在Sam仍然在扭动着的身体上，臀部拱起，大腿肌肉因为紧张而发抖。

“操，耶稣啊——操。”Dean喘息着。这就是当他的高潮像火焰一样在他的静脉里奔蹿时他所能说的一切了。

Dean完全倾泻一空了，一次又一次喷射着，双球极度绷紧，直到他最终真的射干净了。他倒了下去，脸压进Sam被汗水浸透的胸前。他能听到他兄弟的心脏仍然狂乱地敲击着他的胸腔，感觉到一个大大的、心满意足的微笑在他汗湿的脸上咧开。几秒钟前他差点要哭出来，而现在他几乎是眩晕的，与把Sam拉下来摔进泥土和石头里，像他们还是孩子时常常做的那样傻笑着摔跤的强烈欲望斗争着。

“我赢了。”Dean轻声笑起来。Sam也笑了，仍然喘着气，尽管姿势很不舒服但身体还是松懈了下来。

“告诉过你我就是有这本事，不是吗？甚至没把你的老二拿出来。我是最棒的。”Dean真的希望Sam不会放弃挑战。他们还有很多失去的时间可以弥补。


End file.
